Businesses may own and/or lease vehicles that may be used for accomplishing various business activities. For example, business may use the vehicles for goods transportation, fulfilling delivery orders, and/or employee travel related to the businesses. While the vehicles are being used for business activities, the businesses may cover the incurred fuel cost and/or the maintenance cost of the vehicles. To pay for the said costs, the businesses may furnish the drivers of the vehicles with payment cards that are secure, such as financial services cards and/or fuel cards that may be used to cover any expenses associated with the vehicle, such as fuel purchase, and maintenance.
Despite receiving fuel cards that are secure, the drivers may use the payment cards fraudulently in ways that are undetectable by conventional technology. For example, the driver may use the payment card to purchase fuel for personal purposes, or the driver may use the fuel card to purchase fuel for their personal vehicle. Such fraudulent usage of the payment cards may result in the business incurring a monetary loss which may affect the financial goals of the business. In addition to fraudulent usage of the fuel card, drivers may not use the provided payment card on a consistent basis, i.e., for some transactions the driver may choose to use a different payment card other than the one provided to them, and thereby loose discounts or offers that are available via the payment card provided by the business. For example, a driver may be habitually inclined to use a personal financial services card that is not provided by the business and later claim reimbursements. The business may not be able to track the usage of the personal payment card and may have to accept reimbursement claims on their face value which may or may not be legitimate.
Further, different drivers may have different driving habits which may affect a gas mileage and a frequency of vehicle maintenance. For example, some drivers may be very rough in the way they drive the vehicle, thereby reducing a gas mileage and increasing a vehicle maintenance frequency. Bad driving habits may increase a gas consumption of the vehicle which in turn increases an operation cost of the vehicle and thus the profitability of the business. Conventional technology may lack the ability to extensively track driving patterns, fuel card usage, varying gas mileages and so on, which may directly and/or indirectly affect the monetary goals of the businesses that operate the vehicles. Thus, there is a need for a technology that addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies.